


Noticing Things

by Anonymous



Series: Strange Days [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny isn't sure when Isaac started watching him. He doesn't think he cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noticing Things

**Author's Note:**

> So this little drabble mostly just serves as the introduction to a series I'm doing. Focusing mainly on Danny/Isaac but maybe a few others down the road.

Honestly, if asked Danny wouldn't be able to pinpoint exactly when he’d realized Isaac liked to watch him. But at some point during middle school he’d gotten used to the other boy’s eyes following him when he thought no one was looking.

For the longest time, he hadn't paid it any mind. It was obvious enough why Isaac watched him, he wasn't exactly inconspicuous. But truth be told it wasn't any of Danny’s business if Isaac wanted to stay in the closet. And given the few encounters he’d had with Mr. Lahey, he couldn't particularly blame him.

The reason he’s thinking of it now is because something’s changed.

Isaac’s changed, and you wouldn't have to know him to have noticed it. The fact that people even notice him at all now is proof of just how apparent the change has been.

People are even more intrigued by the scandal that seems to coincide with his change. His father dies, he’s under police investigation, goes missing for a week, and comes back better than ever, much less in mourning. Alongside Erica Reyes, fellow former Beacon Hills High loser extraordinaire. Walking around like they own the school and everyone in it.

Suspicious as the whole thing is, no one can claim he’s not wearing the change well. But still, it doesn't feel entirely genuine. He gets the feeling Isaac’s just riding the high of his new-found confidence.

Something made particularly evident by the change in Isaac’s staring.

It’s not any more or less frequent than before, but it’s a hundred times less guarded, or maybe just more forward, and it’s definitely taken on a more… appreciative quality, than before. And that’s being extremely conservative.

Lecherous would probably be a more accurate description.

Danny generally isn't one to fall for high school guys, with one or two exceptions of course. But the way Isaac looks at him now, with that fucking grin that Danny’s pretty sure he hasn't seen him wear for anyone else, he’d be lying if he said it didn't make him squirm, just a little.

So maybe he has a little bit of a thing for Isaac, but he knows he’s got a hell of a lot of issues he still hasn't dealt with. Danny’s already been through the whole ‘damaged goods’ phase, and he’s learned his lesson. That’s one can of worms he refuses to re-open.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you feel like whining about teenage werewolves with me my tumblr is coucourfeyrac :)


End file.
